


Stakeout

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, College Student Stiles, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Post-Canon, Stakeout, Stiles Had a Growth Spurt, Summer After Stiles' Freshman Year, Unresolved Sexual Tension, lots of smirking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles is partnered with Theo for a stakeout, which has him questioning his decision to come home from college for the summer.





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: 49 steo pleaseeee 49. “It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself.“ This is my first time ever writing Theo, and first time writing Stiles/Theo, so I hope I don’t disappoint, Nonnie! It was actually a lot of fun!

 

It’s nights like this when Stiles wishes he’d just spent the summer after freshman year in DC instead of coming back to Beacon Hills. Ryan, his college roommate and East Coast BFF™, had offered to get him a job in the store at the Smithsonian American History museum, so he could have been making a little money, humoring himself with tourists, and spending his nights hanging out with the friends he’s made at GW. Friends whose idea of a fun Friday night is movie marathons or video game challenges, _not_ staking out dark alleys looking for trolls.

Trolls.

Of all the things that could decide to show up in Beacon Hills during Stiles’ visit home, it has to be trolls. He could have handled vampires, which he’s actually come across in DC and found to be super polite and not at all blood thirsty, or even maybe goblins, cause they’re evil little fuckers but they don’t like hiding out in dark, dank alleys like trolls. He should probably be glad that the trolls in town aren’t huge, terrifying creatures looking to trap him in a bathroom like he’s a male version of Hermione Granger, but it’s hard to feel much gratitude when he’s been dumped into this stakeout shit with the only person in the pack that he doesn’t actually even _consider_ pack.

The person who seems to have stepped into the role he vacated as sarcastic sidekick with ease despite a history that should have no one trusting him at all.

The person who Scott’s forgiven because ‘Stiles, he’s proven himself, and you need to let go of petty grudges because we’re all a pack now. You know we’re stronger together. Stop rolling your eyes like that; it isn’t that big of a cliché’ and seems determined for Stiles to also forgive.

The person who is constantly underfoot and has been practically stalking him in the three weeks since he flew back home from college, or so it seems because Stiles keeps running into him everywhere, being all smirky and charming and friendly in a suspicious way.

The person who makes him want to spend a couple of hours with a punching bag to release some pent up energy and frustration.

“If you keep scowling like that, I’m going to start thinking you hate me,” Theo drawls, smirk evident despite the shadowed darkness in the front seat of the car.

“You don’t need to think it; I’m happy to make that knowledge fact,” Stiles says, tapping his fingers in an uneven rhythm against his inner thigh. The jeans he’s wearing tonight are old, the denim soft against his fingertips, and he’s noticed while drumming that the inner seams are starting to fray. Sadly, it’s another thing he owns likely to end up in the trash soon.

Damn growth spurts.

“If you really hated me, you’d have refused to be in a car with me.” Theo sounds so confident that it makes Stiles’ fingers itch to curl into a fist just so he can punch the smugness off Theo’s stupid face. “I do feel that this stubborn silence thing is getting old. I don’t bite…unless you ask very nicely.”

“Silence is golden. Don’t you know that?” Stiles asks with just the right amount of smartass in his tone. From past experience, he knows that Theo’s probably gritting his teeth right now because that’s how he usually reacts to that tone of voice. “And no biting, thanks. Or, wait, biting me might make Scott kill you, so go ahead and bite all you want.”

“I appreciate the open invitation, and I’ll be sure to take you up on it sometime when you least expect it,” Theo says, and Stiles can practically _feel_ him staring even if he doesn’t glance over to confirm his suspicions. “You really should try relaxing, Stiles. You’re way too stressed and tense, and it’s agitating the pack.”

“You don’t need to lecture me about _my_ pack, dumbass.” Stiles is a little sharper than he intends, but it’s a sore spot. He’s gone off to DC for college, and the pack’s moved on without him like he’s unnecessary. There aren’t any holes or missing spots that only Stiles can fill, and that hurts a little more than he ever expected. Lydia’s been able to slide right back in like she hasn’t been away for nearly a year, but Stiles doesn’t fit anymore, and it bothers him more than it should.

Theo huffs, and Stiles doesn’t even need to look at him to know he’s rolling his eyes. “They are still your pack, you know?” Theo shifts in his seat, the sound of creaking leather filling the quiet. “Doesn’t matter if you’ve gone off to DC and become all—“ Theo makes a gesture with his hand in Stiles’ direction. “They still consider you pack.”

“All what?” Stiles asks, turning his glare from the windshield to Theo. “I became all what, Theo? Out of touch with the supernatural? Disconnected with the shit happening back here? More human? What?”

“All hot and intense,” Theo says, looking at him with flashing eyes. “You’ve grown into yourself, asshole, and half the pack doesn’t seem to know how to handle it, and the other half is trying to deal with realizing they’re popping boners around you.”

That’s…not what Stiles is expecting Theo to say. He blinks at him in the darkness before quickly turning to stare out the front windshield. “You’re so full of it,” he mutters, feeling warmth splotching out on his face and neck as he shifts in his own seat. “I’m not hot, and you’re the asshole.”

“DC’s been _real good_ to you, man. Just stop with the insecurity thing because we both know you’re fully aware of your appeal.” Theo snorts. “I thought Corey and Mason were going to invite you for a threeway that first meeting after you came back.”

“I grew a few inches because my body decided to have fun with me by giving me a growth spurt during freshman year at college _instead of_ high school,” Stiles points out. “That doesn’t somehow make me threeway material.” He bites his lip as he looks for signs of the troll, figuring fighting that thing would be better than having this particular conversation with Theo, of all people.

“Oh, and did those biceps just happen to appear overnight, too?” Theo asks dryly, reaching out to squeeze Stiles’ arm. Stiles looks up, arm tensing and fingers clenched into a fist ready to strike as he stares at Theo. There’s no threat in the steady gaze looking at him. There’s just amusement and…

“ _You_ think I’m hot,” Stiles says suddenly. “That’s it, isn’t it? I do it for you now, huh?”

“What do you mean _now_ , Stiles?” Theo arches a brow and smirks, dragging his thumb over the curve of Stiles’ muscle, pulling the sleeve of his shirt up with each swipe. “I always told you I wanted you for my pack. It wasn’t just for your sarcasm or intelligence.”

“You wanted the Nogitsune, not me,” Stiles reminds him firmly, finally at a point where he can somewhat separate the two from each other. He’s found a great therapist in Arlington who helps supernaturally inclined clients, and it’s done him a lot of good.

“Maybe at first.” Theo shrugs, not releasing his grip from Stiles’ arm. “I changed my mind.”

“You’re just trying to suck up to Scott, aren’t you?” Stiles isn’t sure how, exactly, Theo coming on to him would make Scott happy, but there’s got to be some kind of ulterior motive for this sudden flirting thing. “He told me that’s why he was making us do the stakeout together, you know? Because he wanted us to work through our issues and become friends for the good of the pack.” Stiles rolls his eyes. “Like our issues were something small and minor instead of you being a sadistic murdering asshole, and no one believing me when I tried pointing that out.”

“I was never sadistic, Stiles,” Theo points out. “The murdering asshole is something I can’t deny, but sadism has never been my thing.” His lips curve into a seductive smile that would be more appropriate for a nightclub pick-up than a stakeout with pack. “If anything, I’ve learned that I’m more masochistic than not. Explains why I’m attracted to you, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, what? You’ve been a bad, bad boy and now want me to spank you?” Stiles shakes his head but he doesn’t have to be a werewolf to see the reaction his words have on Theo. It makes him stare for a moment, a tension building in the car as he thinks about that, about having Theo at his mercy and being able to do whatever he wants, about Theo being willing and maybe even begging for it.

“I figured we’d start with dinner, but spanking is good, too.” Theo’s attempt at smug doesn’t work. Instead, he looks really aroused and vulnerable, which…well, that seems to do it for Stiles, for some reason, cause his dick’s starting to take interest in this conversation despite his better judgment. “Does that turn you on, Stiles?”

“I can’t stand you.” Stiles clenches his jaw. “You’re a fucking power-hungry jerk who tried tearing my pack apart. I don’t care if you had some change of heart after dying and became Liam’s babysitter while Scott was at school. You’re still dangerous, and I don’t like you.”

“It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself.” Theo leans in closer, the smell of cologne tickling the inside of Stiles’ nostrils and making his nose twitch. “I think you’re into me, and it scares you because I’m not a nice guy. I’m not a guy you can take home to your daddy for light banter over pasta salad. I’m a guy that’ll climb you like a tree and ride you until we’re both exhausted, though, and that… _that’s_ what turns you on.”

“You seem pretty obsessed with what turns me on, Theo,” Stiles says, clearing his throat when he hears how hoarse he sounds. “Nothing about you scares me. I can take care of myself, and I’m not afraid of anything. Not anymore.” He smirks when Theo squeezes his arm. “And not just because I’ve spent a couple of semesters hanging at the gym and building up my endurance.”

“See, this is what I meant,” Theo says, looking him over in a rather obvious way. “The confidence that you’ve got since coming back from DC. That mixed with the physical changes is ridiculously sexy, which I’m sure you know. You aren’t some sweet little delicate flower. You’re just as dangerous as I am, Stiles. If not more so.”

Stiles isn’t sure which one of them moves first. No, that’s a lie. He moves first. It’s totally him, but that’s because Theo’s already in his personal space, already leaning in smelling good and staring in a hungry way that makes Stiles forget, for a moment, that this is _Theo_ , of all people. Instead, he just leans in and kisses him, a rough kiss, all tongue and teeth, licking into Theo’s mouth and taking everything being offered up so willingly.

College has been great for a lot of reasons. Because it’s given him time to learn who Stiles is without Scott and the pack. Because he’s grown into himself physically. Because he’s experimented with boys and girls and people who don’t identify as either and learned so much about his sexual interests. Because it’s given him the confidence to take control of this kiss with Theo and pin him against the driver’s side door, gripping his neck while doing things with his tongue that make Theo whimper and whine oh so sweetly.

A loud crash pulls him back from the kiss.

Theo’s breathing hard, lips parted and swollen, hair mussed, eyes dazed. Stiles slowly smiles because this Theo is someone he could used to, could maybe even like. Possibly. He’s not going that far just yet. It was a fucking amazing kiss, but Theo’s still a dangerous ally who could turn on them at any time. Which, God help him, turns Stiles on all the more, especially when he’s the one in control and Theo’s eagerly submitting to him.

Stiles looks out the windshield and sees one of the trolls they’re hunting rummaging around the trash cans. That must have been the cause of the crash that interrupted their kissing. The troll is over six foot tall, bulky and gross looking, but Stiles is pretty sure he and Theo can handle him without back-up. He looks back at Theo as he moves his hand lower, squeezing Theo’s bulge as he arches a brow and smirks. “We’ll finish this later. Right now, let’s go kill a troll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
